1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test platform for electrical tests.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices undergoing electromagnetic interference (EMI) tests may be placed on a round stage. The stage includes a plurality of wheels capable of rolling along a rail, so that the stage can be rotated 360 degrees. A power socket is mounted on the stage to supply power for the items. A cable of the power socket is connected to a power source. When the stage is rotated several times, the cable of the power socket gets tangled, and even damaged.